El Demonio Interior
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Kurt esta deprimido, Su fallida relacion amorosa lo consume, Su partida de la mansion causa estragos en Kitty. Y Magnus muestra un comportamiento sumamente extraño. Logrando que Mistyc sufra de mil maneras. Terminado.
1. La soledad de mi alma

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic en Esta Seccion de X-men Revolutions... Digo Evolution espero que les agrade.Les recomiendo leerlo con Lentitud ya que sufre varios camibios de puntos de vista osea cambia fuertemente si, de la narracion de un personaje a la de otro. No soy de los que les agradacolocar divisiones en este tipo de cosas sino mas bien soy de los que se involucra tanto que con solo leerlo lo captan asi que tenganme un poco de paciencia. **_

**_Pues es un fiction algo pasado de tono en algunas cosas, y por sobre todo oscuro... Mas bien creo que deberia cambiarme el nick al escritor oscuro ya que siempre le sacare a cualquierhistoria y serie un lado oscuro. jaja Sin mas que decir aqui estalo ultimo que debo dedecir._**

**_Idont own X-men Evolutions_**

Era una noche fría, cruel y por sobre todo solitaria... hacia tiempo que su joven amada de piel morena se había marchado. Arrastrada por el odio de sus padres por los de su raza, mientras que el entrenamiento en la academia era infernal, el sujeto que le ejercía tal acción no tenia problemas en ponerlos en serio riesgo de muerte con tal de que mejoraran sus habilidades.

-. Es por su bien, aquí podemos salvarlos antes de que la fatalidad ocurra, en el mundo exterior eso no ocurrirá .-Decía con frialdad... pero con mucha verdad. El mundo a cada día que pasaba era un infierno mas grande aun para los de su especie.

Habían pasado ya mas de 3 años desde que ella me dijo esas palabras. Sonidos que aun hacen que el día mas hermoso se vuelva oscuro y nublado.

-. Lo siento, Kurt pero tengo que irme... y la verdad creo que nuestra relación no puede sobrevivir a la distancia... no a tal distancia al menos, nos iremos hacia Holanda... Trata de entenderlo .-

No pude detenerla.. sabia que ella deseaba marcharse también... tal vez estaba cansada de tantas burlas, amenazas y ataques. Cuando el mundo se entero de que el era de los mutantes, comenzaron los acosos por parte de los inadaptados. Nadie soportaba la idea de un ser humano y un Mutante juntos. Tal vez ella se canso de todo eso, y quien no.

Lo único que se, es que creo que mi vida se ha vuelto muy solitaria sin ella. Me siento vació... incompleto, abandonado.

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**La soledad de mi alma. **_

Las cosas se habían tornado mas complicadas, Bayville se había vuelto un foco de violencia anti-mutante desde que hubo una gran campaña por parte de nuestro antiguo director.

Varios estudiantes se habían tenido que marchar, ya que sus padres no deseaban perderlos en uno de los muy cotidianos ataques a la mansión.

Evan, debido a su mutación se había unido a otro grupo mutante... no sabemos mucho de el... pero Ororo siempre mira el alcantarillado de la ciudad con nostalgia... Deseaba que su pequeño sobrino regresara día a día... y no ocurría, pero había sido decisión propia de Evan el marcharse... y debía de respetarla como tal.

Logan estaba como siempre haciendo de chaperon... aun cuando todos habíamos alcanzado la mayoría de edad... Seguía haciendo el papel de tutor en lo que se refiere a protección. Su Clon estaba perdida... pero se comunicaba sutilmente con el. Muchos incluso sospechaban que el sentía mucho cariño por ella. A veces demasiado... era muy extraño verlo amoroso. Unos solo rumoraban en broma que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ya que solo se podría amar a si mismo... Pero la verdad todos sabíamos que el hacia de padre para tratar de mejorar la dura vida de la chica. Además de que con el tiempo todos guardaban la esperanza de que "suavizara" su corazón.

Y como siempre los rumores se esparcían en la mansión... otros decían que sentía algo por la pequeña chica Rogue, Algunos que estaba acostándose con Ororo. Nadie lo sabia el seguía siendo tan serio y cerrado como siempre. Por lo que todo se quedaba en eso, Rumores.

En cambio Rogue también tenia comentarios de su persona... Después de la batalla con Apocalipsis se le ha visto salir de vez en cuando de la mansión para encontrarse con Gambit. Muchos negaron su relación ya que no aceptaban a un antiguo enemigo. Pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando.

Jean Gray, Es como siempre la chica perfecta, pero después de estar al borde de la muerte ha sido un poco mas humilde que nunca. Su condición eterna de metiche profesional ha sido opacada por su sobreprotección. Su relación con Scott ha pasado aun grado mas alto. A tal punto que ambos duermen juntos en la misma habitación. Y se dice que dentro de unos 5 años contraerán matrimonio.

Bestia es el fiel compañero de los chicos, es el profesor "amabilidad", Continua en su búsqueda de una cura para su forma. Claro que con menos intensidad que antes, ya no tiene esos problemas con su silueta. Pero al igual que los demás quería buscar una solución para aquellos que tuviesen la misma penalidad.

Kitty Pride, Ella siempre ha sido la sonrisa del equipo... su relación con ese amargado chico de la hermandad había fracasado después de varios intentos. Le molestaba la obsesión con que la trataba, era posesivo y por sobre todo no podía abandonar la vida fácil. Su mal temperamento siempre le metía en problemas de gravedad. Al final Ella Se canso de esperar y comenzó a fijarse en... otras metas... y otros chicos.

Ese chico era uno que siempre tenia una broma para los demás... Aquel que había causado una marejada de sentimientos dentro de ella. Con el tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos. Estaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pero el siempre estaba con esa hermosa morena. Muchas veces sentía esa frustración. Al no poder hacer nada con su "mejor amigo".

La excusa que solía sacar al no querer conversar con Kurt era "celos" por falta de atención, el le dedicaba todo el día a su pareja, mientras que había ocasiones en la que incluso posponía planes de semanas para salir con ella. Hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que en verdad... Amaba a ese chico de azul pelaje.

Ella intento todo para atraer a su lado a su compañero, incluso llego a usar el arma mas poderosa de una chica, Su lado femenino, No funciono... el estaba como hipnotizado por su "contrincante"... Dia a día ella lanzaba indirecta tras indirecta sin ser correspondida. Incluso trato de llegarle a sus bajos instintos, tornando un juego de lucha amistoso en algo completamente excitante y sexual. Pero el simplemente no le prestaba ese tipo de atención.

Se sentía frustrada, ignorada... ni las insinuaciones de sexo hacían que el le prestase atención... que se fijase en sus sentimientos y que la amase como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Hasta que todo cambio... La guerra que magneto había causado fue desastrosa... cambio la situación entre Kurt y su "amada".

Al finalizar toda la lucha... Ella simplemente se fue, lo abandono. Y el se había vuelto serio... su sonrisa había desaparecido... incluso a veces era huraño. Cada vez mas el Kurt que ella conocía desaparecía reemplazado por un joven de fría actitud. Poco a Poco se estaba convirtiendo en una versión masculina de Mistyc... Claro que solo en humor. Aun era fiel a sus amigos y detestaba el camino fácil del crimen y el engaño.

Pero ahora el estaba allí dolido, solitario... gruñón... solo debía intentar calmar su angustia... y podría ganar el corazón de su amado "duende Peludo".

Por lo que había decidido actuar de una forma mas directa... comenzó a pedirle salir claro que como supuestos "amigos" no le importaba, En ese Estado seria muy fácil calmar su dolor y claro lo mejor de todo que fijaría sus ojos directamente en ella. Así fue como comenzó todo, sus citas iniciaron a ser menos esporádicas. Sin su contrincante el no rechazaba o cambiaba sus horarios. Parecía que todo para ella estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Pero las cosas en Bayville no eran sencillas, muchos ya tenían aparatos ópticos que revelaban la condición de los mutantes que se escondían gracias al camuflaje. Ya que estos solo captaban la silueta que marcaba el calor corporal. Por lo que Kurt era muy perseguido por grupos fanáticos religiosos por su apariencia demoníaca. Aparte de los comunes grupos antimutantes, Pero era algo que salteábamos con suma facilidad.

Al final del día solíamos estar juntos observando la puesta del sol en el hangar del ave negra. Pero no adentro como muchos hacían... Ambos solíamos estar justo debajo de la cascada sentados en la arena de la misma. Yo disfrutaba como nunca cada momento... pero el siempre tenia una mirada triste que reflejaba melancolía por la ausencia de la joven de suave tez y piel morena; me dolía verlo así... pero el aprovecharme de su dolor para que me ame era una jugada baja... no solía hacer esas cosas por muy desesperada que estuviese por estar en sus brazos. Por recibir el calor de su afelpada piel acariciando la mía.

Y aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir, me dolía... me desgarraba el corazón, que a pesar de estar saliendo semanas enteras y de darle señal tras señal aun no me notara. Que aun prácticamente cuando me muero por el, cuando haría todo por el inclusive entregarle mi cuerpo, mi vida, y mi alma... El que no me tomase en cuenta ni siquiera para borrar el doloroso recuerdo de ese amor pasado, hacia que mi espíritu sufriera continuamente.

Pero lo que en serio había lastimado mi alma fue el día en que dulcemente acerque mi mano a el... con la sutilidad de que supuestamente era un accidente. Pude tocar su dedo meñique... estaba extasiada, el me había tomado de la mano al solo contacto de la mía.

La apretaba dulcemente como si fuese lo único que le importara en el mundo, me arrastro bruscamente hacia el con un empujón y me abrazo con ternura opacando su rudeza anterior. Mi corazón latía como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho... estaba emocionada al fin había llegado el día que tantas noches había soñado y que tantos sueños húmedos había acarreado, pero el resultado final fue mas una pesadilla que cualquier otra cosa.

Tan rápido como había mostrado lo que yo creía eran sus sentimientos por mi... igual de rápido fueron esas frías palabras, que no importa con cuanta dulzura las había pronunciado... eran puñaladas que le acertaban directamente a mi corazón. Fue el día en que todo mi mundo se derrumbo... el día... en que el... se fue de mi lado...

... Mi vida Era distinta desde que ella había decidido marcharse de Bayville, Holanda era un lugar demasiado lejano como para transportarme, y no me había otorgado datos de a que parte de la misma había decidido mudarse... Podía pedirle el favor al profesor de que la encontrase con cerebro en modalidad de búsqueda humana... pero por mas que me doliese, ella estaba cansada de tanta persecución y odio.

Ella para mi... era el sol que iluminaba cada camino que tomaba... no importase que tan pequeño fuese... pero al final ese sol jamás volvió a salir en la colina de mi alma, Por alguna razón ya nada me parecía gracioso... y había perdido las ganas de hacer bromas como siempre solía hacerlo. Ya nada me importaba... y la verdad ver las parejas allí tendidas en la suavidad del césped de la mansión me causaban penalidades impensables. Mi maldición era que todo me la recordaba...

Todos en la mansión parecían tener una pareja a excepción de Kitty y mi persona, pero lo que me incomodaba era que últimamente ella estaba algo... extraña, tal ves la adultes llegaba a ella en oleadas... había ocasiones en las que inclusive nuestros típicos juegos de lucha se convertían en algo serio... y bastante sexual... con toques donde no se debía y ese tipo de cosas.

Es posible que en mi sufrimiento y soledad buscase estar junto a un cuerpo desnudo y caliente junto a mi... ya no era un niño... gozaba de la mayoría de edad y conocía ese tipo de cosas, aunque solo en libros e Internet, ya que jamás pude llegar a esa etapa con mi diosa de morena piel; debido a que las citas por lo general acababan en huidas desesperadas por su seguridad.

Fue allí cuando todo ocurrió... las cosas estaban realmente diferentes entre los dos... y mi mente solo divagaba en acostarme con mi mejor amiga... no podía lastimarla de esa forma. Fue por eso que había tomado la decisión de regresar a un sitio donde creo tendría mas oportunidad de encontrarme conmigo mismo. Era una decisión radical pero no tenia mas opciones. Por lo que decidí decírselo cuando estuviésemos viendo el atardecer.

Su mano inocentemente había tocado la mía... y creo que fue el momento oportuno para tomarla y atraerla a mi en un ultimo abrazo. Fue algo brusco pero creo que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado o preparado para hacerlo. Quería quedarme fundido allí en sus brazos. Pero Sutilmente en el calor de la escena sin desearlo le confundí en una dolorosa comparación. Y pronuncie el nombre de mi amada.

Ella se aparto al escucharlo, era algo obvio que había hecho algo que le molestase... pero a pesar de que quería explicarle la situación ella solo salía corriendo sin control y me dejo allí. Pensativo... acaso solo servia para lastimar a los que amaba. Al menos mi decisión final estaba en marcha. Mañana me marcharía para Alemania.

El fatídico día había llegado finalmente, era hora de marcharme de la mansión... me iba posiblemente para siempre de ella con rumbo a mi hogar. Estaba cansado de ver tanta felicidad y parejas juntas... estas solo añadían mas dolor al existente, y eso causaba que acumulara desesperanza... al final Todos fueron allí con ánimos de despedirse y marcharse a hacer sus vidas, a excepción de Kitty, estaría muy molesta por la manera en que la obligue a abrazarme, además de confundirla con mi diosa de morena piel.

-. Esperamos sinceramente que regreses algún día Kurt .- pronuncio el profesor algo triste por mi decisión.

Pero yo simplemente le respondí mentalmente que había demasiado dolor en mi alma como para concentrarme en misión alguna, en tal estado simplemente pondría en peligro a mis amigos, y eso era algo que definitivamente no soportaría. Y comprendiendo que el intentaría persuadirme tome mi equipaje y me dirigí al ave negra sin chistar.

Adentro Logan me esperaba serio, yo simplemente comencé a subir las escaleras hasta que una vos adolorida y débil me contuvo. Era Kitty... su maquillaje se había corrido, sus ojos poseían grandes ojeras, claros signos de haber estado llorando por un largo tiempo. Pensé que vendría a despedirse de mi... pero se quedo simplemente parada allí moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro marcando un "no" involuntario.

Deje mi equipaje adentro mientras me transporte a su frente, ella miraba mi rostro buscando una respuesta... tal vez deseaba disculpas por lo que había pasado la ultima vez. Pero eso jamás ocurrió, ella se abalanzo sobre mi pecho con sus suaves manos y comenzó a golpearlo débilmente mientras lloraba.

-. Porque... Kurt... porque... .- era lo único que pronunciaban sus labios... al parecer yo le había lastimado mucho con mi decisión, era claro éramos los mejores amigos en el mundo, a ella es quien mas le pesaba mi huida. Tome su rostro y lo subí lentamente con delicadeza mirando sus ojos vidriosos y rosados por tantas lagrimas derramadas. No me agradaba verla así... pero al menos quería decirle esas disculpas que tanto deseaba decir.

-. Kitty... lo siento, pero hay cosas que tengo que solucionar para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, siento que mi vida se consume lentamente por un dolor que la desgarra y quema. Quie .- Pero sus labios por sobre los míos hacían que mis palabras se detuvieran en seco. No sabia porque... pero toda mi ira se marchitaba mientras le besaba.

Pero por desgracia mi cuerpo aun no olvida los carnosos labios de aquella chica que hizo mi sangre hervir. Que acaso, era mi maldición recordarla cada vez que alguien me demostrara afecto. Por lo que con lentitud me fui separando. De nuevo ella comenzaba a llorar... no entendía a la perfección lo que ocurría en mi vida, y mucho menos con Kitty. Ella simplemente se fue desvaneciendo de mi vista... usaba su poder para caer dentro de la tierra y huir de mi. Estaba dispuesto a buscarla... pero fue cuando Logan me pregunto de una forma seria y directa.

-. Estas seguro de que deseas abandonar la oportunidad que el destino te ha dado .- decía con su típica rudeza y frialdad. A lo que respondí con algo de duda en mi cuerpo mientras me subía al ave negra.

-. Los hombres X me han dado mucha experiencia en la vida... pero ya es tiempo de que deje el pasado atrás y me preocupe por mi presente .- dije tratando de parecer convincente. Pero el solo se golpeo la cabeza y me tomo del hombro.

-. QUE ERES ESTUPIDO CHICO, NO ES A ESO A LO QUE ME REFERIA ES A .- Pero su regaño patriarcal fue detenido por parte del profesor que no deseaba que hubiese una pelea innecesaria. Y claro un obvio entendimiento de que eso era algo que Kurt debía descubrir por si mismo.

Fue así como el simplemente refunfuño con desgano y subió al avión cerrando la compuerta, al igual que una antigua etapa de mi vida... y muy adentro de mi deseaba algún día regresar a este lugar que tantos recuerdos me otorgo...

... Mi pesadilla había comenzado nuevamente... Ese Breve momento que yo pensé era su declaración de amor, resulto ser un daga que sin desearlo me clavaba en el corazón. Había pronunciado el nombre de su antigua amante mientras estaba conmigo. Que cruel puede ser el destino que no deseaba que el sacase a esa chica de su mente, para dejarme entrar a mi.

Pude sentir como mi alma se desgarraba con cada silaba que logro pronunciar... no pude soportarlo mas y salí despedida de allí con la fuerza que restaba en mis pies... atravesaba árboles, maleza, e inclusive rocas para alejarme de ese lugar. Mientras mas lejos estuviese tal ves menos me dolería el hecho de que no me dejase entrar en su vida como amante.

Al final pude llegar a un claro en medio del bosque... allí fue donde Evan, Rogue y yo ensayábamos para la opera rock de Drácula en la secundaria Bayville. Me tendí a los pie de un gran árbol a llorar... no tenia mas fuerzas siquiera las pocas que necesitaba para respirar.

Me sentí destrozada por dentro... ignorada... como era posible que ella aun estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo tuviese hechizado a tal punto de no dejar entrar a nadie mas a su corazón. Pero por desgracia estaba agotada de escapar de allí... solo me fije en limpiar el dolor que me acortaba la respiración por medio de las amargas lagrimas de mis ojos. Fue así como simplemente me quede dormida en medio de la nada.

Pasado el tiempo mi cuerpo había recuperado las fuerzas como para levantarme y usar mis poderes... mis ojos ardían de tanto llorar y sentía que mis parpados rasgaban mi iris por la casi ausencia de líquidos en ellos. Me tomo solo un momento el frotarlos con delicadeza para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

En el camino pensé en decirle directamente las cosas a Kurt, tal ves si era mas agresiva el lo entendería y me daría una oportunidad como algo mas que su amiga. Pero algo en mi corazón me gritaba que corriera... que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, y por primera ves mi cuerpo no reacciono a las señales... y simplemente camine con lentitud a la mansión.

Tarde alrededor de una hora en llegar a la mansión al paso que tenia, por alguna razón o fuerza extraña mi cuerpo no avanzaba tan rápido como deseaba, lo tome mas como una señal de cansancio. Atravesé la puerta y vi a los chicos cabizbajos conversando algo llorosos por lo que había ocurrido.

No me agradaba verlos así, era siempre una mala señal y fue allí cuando Rogue me dijo las palabras mas crueles y duras que he escuchado en los últimos años.

-. Kitty... es Kurt... .- exclamo ella en voz baja, a diferencia de mi peludo amigo que no lograba entender las insinuaciones que le enviaba, mis compañeros entendían con claridad las cosas y tenían el conocimiento de lo que sentía por el. Mas sus palabras me helaron la sangre, lo primero que me vino a la mente; era que algo sumamente malo había ocurrido.

-. QUE... que ha ocurrido DIOS MIO KURT .- exclame corriendo hacia ellos buscando una explicación. Que desmintiera el mal presentimiento que destrozaba mi ser.

Y fue allí cuando ella simplemente me contesto cabizbaja... -. Se marcha... Kitty... Se va para siempre .- mi corazón parecía detenerse al final de esa frase... que continuamente se repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar. Mis pies cedieron y mi cuerpo cayo encima de ellos... No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Por que justo ahora tomaba esa decisión... habría sido por algo que le dije, se canso de ser acosado por mi, Acaso iría a Holanda a buscarla, o simplemente huía... todas esas preguntas circundaban mi cabeza para cuando Rogue planto una cachetada en mi mejilla izquierda.

-. DESPIERTA KITTY EL SE ESTA MARCHANDO YA... SI NO TE APRESURAS, PERDERAS TU OPORTUNIDAD .- exclamo ella mientras intentaba levantarme con fuerza.

-. Vamos pequeña no te rindas... aun no es tarde para conseguir lo que deseas .- pronuncio Scott mientras me ofrecía una mano para levantarme.

-. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, mientras no te rindas siempre habrá una oportunidad .- decía Jean mientras me levanto por completo con el uso de sus poderes. Estaba decidido si no lo intentaba no lo sabría, y si me rendía lo perdería para siempre..

Fue así como atravesé la mansión entera para llegar al hangar... justo al mismo tiempo en que el estaba subiendo la plataforma. Lo único que pude pronunciar con el poco aire que me restaba era su bello Nombre... -. KURT .- estaba agotada... mi maquillaje estropeado, y mi corazón lastimado severamente. No eran las mejores condiciones para declararme mi amor.

Pero por alguna razón la miraba que me otorgaba era fría... Había perdido esa candidez en sus ojos que me robaba la respiración. Fue allí cuando desapareció y reapareció en frente de mi, y lo único que pude hacer fue arrojarme a su pecho y golpear repetidamente el mismo alcanzando solo a expresar un.

-. Por que Kurt... Porque... .- y miraba su pecho fijamente mientras aun sin desearlo movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro negándome a mi misma a creer que el se estaba marchando, al parecer era algo inconsciente que hacia desde que llegue al lugar.

Deseaba abrazarlo pero el miedo al rechazo me tenia petrificada... al instante en que el poso su mano en mi mentón y lo subía con delicadeza, para marcar frente a frente nuestros rostros.

Sus palabras eran frías... pedía disculpas pero de una forma seria y sin animo, algo le sucedía y yo no podía evitarlo... deseaba detenerlo para que yo pudiese decir todo lo que sentía por el, y regresar así a mi amado Kurt de vuelta.

Pero lo único que pude hacer fue arrojarme a el y plasmarle un suave beso en sus labios... rogando que esa simple acción lo dijese mejor que mil palabras. Mi corazón saltaba de emoción cuando pude por fin besar sus labios y que mas aun el me correspondiese. Pero las cosas no fueron así. El lentamente se separo de mi desviando su mirada de la mía. Pensé que eso lo diría todo... pero no fue así, el muy idiota aun no comprendía lo que sentía por el. Que no estaba solo, que era todo para mi. Sin soportarlo mas... comencé a llorar... y sin quererlo comencé a usar mis poderes y a desaparecer en la tierra frente a el... Ansiaba que me detuviese... que intentase dirigirme una palabra al menos que impidiera que me marchara.

Pero jamás la logre escuchar... y fue así como lentamente me fui adentrando el la frialdad de la tierra mientras veía como el se perdía de mi vista. Si no fuese por el profesor que me hizo recapacitar y buscar una manera de salir de ese sitio. Me hubiese dejado caer hasta el centro de la tierra o hasta morir asfixiada al perder la concentración.

Al final luego de esforzarme pude llegar al hangar de nuevo... Podía nadar en la tierra si materializaba pequeños trozos de mi cuerpo para subir lo demás, luego simplemente me empujaba y llegaba a la salida. Allí fue cuando vi la ausencia del ave negra. El ya se había marchado. No sabia porque... pero me sentía vacía por dentro y termine perdiendo la conciencia.

Al despertar noto que me encuentro en la enfermería, y Rogue estaba sentada a mi lado dormida, esperando alguna reacción mía. Pero yo simplemente miraba el techo tratando de ubicarme. El descubrir el como llegue hasta este lugar. Y fue allí cuando recordé todo lo que había ocurrido.

Fue cuando me erguí violentamente en la cama y grite "Kurt" con todas mis fuerzas. Rogue se levantaba bruscamente asustada por mi acción, y se abalanzaba con mucha precaución de no tocarme con su piel desnuda, para averiguar que me estaba pasando.

Fue allí cuando simplemente las lagrimas ya fluían sin yo desearlo, no sentía ganas de llorar, ni tenia la clásica expresión de dolor que uno posee en esos momentos, simplemente las lagrimas ya salían por si solas dando un pequeño vestigio de la magnitud de mi dolor.

Ella me abrazo, claro que cubriéndose primero con la manta de mi cama. Me acariciaba el cabello con su mano cubierta por un delicado y suave guante de seda. Había decidido que si no podía acariciar a las personas con su piel al menos la seda le daba protección, y le permitía sentir con mas sutileza el roce de la misma con cualquier superficie.

-. Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado si, se que duele mucho... .- Allí guardo un corto silencio pero continuaba titubeando un poco -. Esta bien no lo entiendo perfectamente, pero si me doy una idea de lo que estas pasando .-afirmo sincera. Se que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pero no estaba segura de que comprendiera al menos una parte de lo que acarreaba encima en estos instantes.

Y fue allí cuando ella se sentó a mi lado y me confeso algo del dolor que ella misma acarreaba. -. Se que no me crees cuando te dije que comprendía tu dolor, pero... al menos creo que experimento algo similar o peor. .-

Con tristeza le mire y con mi típica curiosidad pregunte que podía haberle ocurrido que le proporcionara un dolor similar al que me agobiaba. Y fue cuando me hizo una confesión sumamente intima. Y llegue a comprender... que en ese instante en todo el mundo solo ella comprendía la magnitud de lo que sufría.

-. Hace mas de un año que sabes que salgo con Gambit, y pues las cosas han avanzado mucho para solo habernos tomado de la mano por unos segundos. Pero la verdad el es un chico mas apegado a otro tipo de contacto, y yo también lo deseo con toda mi alma... pero... solo lo hemos intentado una vez y el estuvo en coma por un día entero. Solo el profesor sabe esta vergonzosa situación .- Me decía con una mirada llorosa... tal vez su dolor era muy superior al mío.

Ella tenia al chico que amaba tan cerca como quiere, pero aun así... tan lejos como no lo desea, su poder aun es incontrolable, y no puede tan siquiera otorgarle un simple beso. De hecho una caricia muy larga solo conseguiría arrebatarle la vida.

Ambos nos miramos por poco tiempo... y era predecible que nos abrasáramos mutuamente para consolar el dolor, claro que simplemente debíamos tomar la precaución de la manta entre nosotras para que no ocurriese algún improvisto.

Así fue como le dije directamente todo lo que sentía... y descargaba mi frustración de que el jamás entendiese lo que decía... y sin darme cuenta las horas pasaban como minutos entre confesiones.

Antes habíamos conversado, éramos amigas, pero no a este grado, por lo que al menos este mal rato había causado que consiguiese una confidente. Dos meses habían pasado desde ese día, Rogue y yo salíamos de vez en cuando para hacer algo, claro que los sitios para que disfrutásemos eran limitados. Ya que muchas tiendas se habían vuelto grandes centros anti mutantes. Y otras simplemente habían cerrado por la violencia. Por lo general nuestra ruta era cambiante y por supuesto no fija.

Pero su ausencia hacia que me sintiese sola, aun cuando estuviese con Rogue, me hacia falta en todos los sentidos, Además la mansión simplemente ya no era la misma desde entonces. Yo personalmente le había pedido el favor al profesor de mantener la habitación de Kurt lo mas intacta posible, el comprendía al menos mi dolor. Y yo simplemente me limitaba a dormir todas las noches en ella. Sintiendo el olor de su cuerpo en cada objeto que abandono.

A veces yo misma me dejaba llevar en mis emociones y terminaba fantaseando con el entrando a la habitación, acostándose a mi lado y tomando mi cuerpo con pasión. Pero la realidad era dura, simplemente me despertaba bruscamente viendo que estoy sola como siempre con mi mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

Me sentía sucia por hacer esas cosas en su habitación, y mas por que jamás cerraba la puerta, siempre existía la oportunidad de que entrase Scott o algún otro chico. Y me encontrase allí... satisfaciéndome para calmar mi dolor. Me avergonzaría a morir si alguien me encontrase en esa faceta.

Pero no me arrepentía de hacerlo, al menos eso para mi era parte natural de la vida, yo era ya una mujer adulta, y no tenia nada de que arrepentirme, simplemente que no deseaba que nadie salvo el me mirase en ese acto tan privado.

Las noches se volvían largas y erráticas, sin pensarlo mude mi ropa junto con las suyas... tal ves era algo masoquista ya que eso solo incrementaba mi dolor. Pero al menos de una extraña manera también lo calmaba. Al menos algo de nosotros estaba junto.

Los chicos obviamente se preocupaban por mi, se notaba por mucho que no podía superar esta fase. Que me obsesionaba con la idea de que el regresaría, y que si no fuese por la compañía de Rogue ya me hubiese vuelto loca, pero para mi simplemente seria locura por amor...

... El viaje era algo duro, había pasado mucho tiempo en la mansión, y sentía que abandonaba algo importante en mi vida. Pero debía superar de alguna manera este dolor que me agobiaba. Debía olvidarla por mas duro que fuese.

Logan había descendido como a 300 metros de donde quedaba mi hogar. Me miraba fríamente como siempre... yo comprendía que debía de estar molesto por abandonarlos así. Pero cuando comencé a salir del ave negra.

El me alzo su brazo y espero un apretón de manos por mi parte, el cual no tarde en regresarle, ese era su estilo, no palabras sino acciones. Al menos se que debajo de esa dura capa existían sentimientos como cualquier ser viviente.

Al bajar el me dio la espalda mirando rumbo al ave negra y pronuncio -. Chico, Xavier me ha dicho que esto lo debes descubrir por ti solo, pero se ve que eres muy tonto como para comprenderlo por ti mismo .- decía en un tono serio.

Me sentía ofendido pero a la vez curioso, por que Wolverine no solía ser de los que contradecían las ordenes del profesor. Y eso me lo dejo en claro con lo ultimo que pronuncio.

-. Chico... se que por ahora no lo entenderás... y te tomara un tiempo descubrirlo, pero espero que para cuando lo averigües no sea demasiado tarde. Has dejado algo muy grande a tus espaldas, Has estado tan aferrado a tu pasado que no viste la oportunidad que el presente te otorgaba, y por eso puedes perderla por completo .- Tal vez no eran palabras sencillas de interpretar, pero el confiaba de que tarde o temprano el joven podría descifrar correctamente cada una de ellas. Y con eso se subió en definitivo y se marcho con rapidez de allí.

Sus palabras eran un simple acertijo o al menos eso pensaba yo, Simplemente lo asocie con mi escape de la institución. No se me ocurría mas nada para vincularlo con ello. Solo me transporte a la puerta de mi hogar y toque esperando una siempre cándida bienvenida por parte de mis padres.

Y fue así como un par de meses había pasado con rapidez, hacia tiempo que no vivía con mis padres en la sencillez del campo. Era el remedio para mi dolido corazón, con el lento pasar del tiempo y las labores que me encargaban me fui olvidando de esa dulce chica de piel morena.

Pero las palabras de Logan se mantenían constantes en mi cabeza, no sabia el porque no las olvidaba, pero algo muy adentro de mi me decía que la respuesta rápida que me había dado a mi mismo no era la mas adecuada.

Fue así como una duda muy grande surgió en una inocente platica con mis padres... acaso seria esa la respuesta que mas concordaba con la extrañeza de la pregunta de Logan.

-. Y bueno, esa es toda mi historia madre, La verdad de no ser por ustedes yo no habría podido superar esta dura prueba. .- dije algo avergonzado de que ellos solo sonriesen ante lo que yo creía les pondría melancólicos.

-. Pero por que sonríes... madre... padre porque les divierte mi dolor .- dije algo frustrado por sus reacciones.

-. Hijo no sonreímos por la historia de dolor que nos acabas de relatar, Sonreímos de que estas pasando por una etapa muy natural de la vida, Todos pasamos por decepciones de gran calaña antes de conseguir lo que buscamos. En todo caso el amor verdadero. .- decía mi padre al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su compañera. Y fue allí cuando mi madre me revelo algo que me impacto en lo profundo de mi ser.

-. Sabes hijo, has perdido un amor... pero has ganado la oportunidad de estar con alguien que ha sutilmente te ha enviado señales de amarte como nadie mas... .- decía ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo simplemente me quedaba estupefacto... a quien se referían, no les entendía bien por mucho que pensase la situación, y fue cuando allí me vino a la cabeza como un certero golpe. Comencé a unir cabos sueltos, entender situaciones que antes por el dolor no veía adecuadas. Mas mi madre se encargo de liberarme de las antiguas dudas que tenia.

-. Mi querido Kurt, en estos dos meses es evidente que has hablado de la chica que te ha causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero has hablado en repetidas ocasiones de tu amiga Kitty, y aunque tu no lo notes... siempre muestras una sonrisa en tu rostro al relatar algo que la contenga. Y según lo que nos has contado, esa chica siente una fuerte atracción por ti, solo que has sido algo descuidado, o ciego añadía mi padre a la conversación como un regaño, He... si ciego como un topo al no poder notar las señales de amor que te enviaba con sutileza, y claro después las señales mas directas con una obvia desesperación para que le notases .- decía mi madre también reprochando mi actitud tan cerrada.

Pero fueron las palabras de mi padre las que me sacaron de mis pensamientos... al fin las palabras de Logan tenían sentido.

-. Te has empeñado tanto en tu pasado amor que no notabas que la vida te estaba dando una nueva oportunidad en tu presente, Además de que le has causado mucho dolor a esa persona sin desearlo. Al menos eso es algo muy cercano a lo que te quiso decir ese señor, Kurt .- decía mientras se levantaba de su silla junto con mi madre. Ambos entendían a la perfección que por ese instante necesitaba estar solo.

No sabia realmente que sentía por ella, Kitty era algo importante en mi vida pero jamás la había mirado de otra manera, además... la había lastimado incontables veces... Me reprochaba una y otra ves el hecho de que había sido tan ciego y estupido al aferrarme a mi pasado.

Fue así como me fui a mi habitación y me quede meditando la situación, intentando sacar una respuesta a todas esas preguntas e inquietudes que me estaban acosando. Así que me acosté averiguando por las malas que sentía una gran atracción por Kitty, o mejor dicho... creo que la amaba desde hace mucho, pero estaba enceguecido por otra. Al final sentía tanto alegría como dolor, por todo lo que la había hecho pasar. Fue así como mis lagrimas volvieron a correr por mis peludas mejillas. Y mis ojos se cerraban del cansancio y quede allí derrotado por el sueño en mi suave cama.

Mas sin embargo... en las afueras de la confortable casa, varias siluetas miraban ociosas la habitación del joven mutante. El líder parecía estar flotando en el aire... ondeando de arriba hacia abajo con sutileza. Era obvio que magneto estaba planeando algo. Y lo único que esperaba era el amanecer para poder actuar con mayor efectividad. Ya que en la noche el podía escaparse a cualquier sitio y camuflarse en la oscuridad.

Fue así como el silencio fue interrumpido por una inquieta voz, -. Estoy impaciente por entrar en combate...- decía al mismo tiempo que ahogaba una sonrisa con sus manos.

-. Paciencia... O te castigare si lo arruinas... es hora de que la familia se reúna nuevamente.- Decía magnus con una sonrisa en su cara. Mientras miraba fijamente la habitación de Kurt.

Mas una figura obviamente femenina le miraba molesta por lo que estaba apunto de hacer...

-. Me has prometido que no me lo lastimarías, sabes muy bien que es mi hijo y es bueno, el resto ya lo sabes... .- decía algo temerosa de su reacción, el observándole de reojo simplemente añadió un frió comentario -. No pienso lastimarlo... pienso utilizarlo... es hora de que nuestro hijo EVOLUCIONE .- decía al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse de allí con sus vasallos.

Mientras ella simplemente miraba la habitación melancólica, preguntándose si lo que estaba por permitir era correcto. Mas su vida estaba en las manos de Magnus no podía traicionarle, por ahora simplemente haría sufrir a su hijo mas de lo que jamás había imaginado o deseado.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapther 2

_**Espero disculpen el que halla tardado tanto en publicar el 2 capitulo, como veran estaba bastante no se atareado por diversos motivos que no publicare por aca porque tendria que hacer un fiction de ello y de mas de 30 caps. Solo advierto que me agradan las tramas bastante vulgares en algunas zonas, dicho sea por ver Elfen lied muchas veces... Jeje. Pero en cierta manera no apoyo lo que aparece alli solo lo utilize en la trama entendido. **_

****

**_Sin mas que decir "I dont Own Xmen Evolutions"_**

_**Capitulo II **_

**_El comienzo de la pesadilla. _**

Los meses pasaban con rapidez, mientras mis padres me miraban preocupados por que había dejado mi alegría acostumbrada desde nuestra ultima conversación.

Me sentía extraño, quería creer que lo que sentía por Kitty era algo real, y no un mero reemplazo de mi pasado. No sabia por que pensaba tanto en ella. Aun me confundía todo, Creo que le amaba... pero ahora tenia miedo de que por mi forma de actuar, le halla perdido por completo.

-. Madre, Iré un momento al rió para pescar algo... Necesito calmarme .- añadía con tristeza el joven azul que salía del lugar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su madre.

Por alguna razón el camino fue mas largo de lo habitual, nunca había detallado la zona con tanto ahínco. Lo que mas me desagradaba y sacaba de las casillas, era que cada objeto que observaba por demasiado tiempo, me transportaba a un efímero recuerdo de cuando estaba en la mansión a su lado, sin preocuparme de cualquier situación amorosa.

No sabia por que pero me estaba enojando conmigo mismo, ya no lograba soportar mas, ya no poseía mas espacio para esconder mis sentimientos de frustración. Me los había estado guardando en el fondo de mi corazón intentando olvidarlos. Pero era demasiado, Lo sucedido con mi morena me había llenado de rencor en lo profundo, y esto logro que por fin estallara en ira.

Tome la cubeta donde por lo general solíamos colocar la pesca, y por alguna razón comencé a golpearla una y otra vez... intentando desahogar esa ira que me carcomía desde adentro. Mis puños sangraban por las esquirlas metálicas que saltaban por el impacto. Era un objetivo algo estupido para golpear, pero no pensaba con claridad.

Me levante de allí mirando la cubeta metálica tendida sobre mis pies, mi cabello cubría mis ojos levemente, que miraban mis ensangrentadas manos sin parpadear tan siquiera un poco.

El tono rojizo de mi sangre lograba que mi pelo tomara un color morado. Que hacia ya mucho tiempo no había observado, las luchas ya habían terminado creía yo. Pero aun así, mi sangre continuaba fluyendo al exterior, claro que por otras razones.

No soporte mas, me estaba volviendo loco la duda y el dolor... mire directamente al cielo y grite con todas mis fuerzas, rogué por que mis padres no escucharan mi llanto de dolor. No deseaba que me mirasen de tal forma. Me arroje al suelo cayendo sobre los restos de la cubeta.

No me importaba el daño que me causara en las rodillas... lo único que sentía era el constante fluir de mis lagrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude hacerlo, pero lo que mas me dolía, no era el hecho de que por fin pudiese descargar todo lo que me había guardado.

Era el hecho de que ella no estuviese a mi lado, intentando calmar mi llanto, era lo que mas me agobiaba, de hecho lo peor de todo era que la había tratado muy mal. Fue así como me tomo la noche entre llanto y descargas de frustración.

Mas del otro lado del bosque una mujer miraba lo que ocurría con el joven azul, ella poseía una sangre fría, pero lo que observaba le estaba carcomiendo. No podía jactarse de que era una madre ejemplar, tampoco podría decirse que ella era, aunque sea un poco lo que muchos considerarían una madre.

Pero deseaba acercarse a el, quería calmar su dolor, y por alguna vez en su vida, calmar ese sentimiento de madre que aun guarda en su interior. Siempre lo había deseado, olvidarlo todo para intentar redimir su pasado, buscar a sus hijos e intentar ganar su corazón y confianza. Pero el jamás le permitiría tener una vida normal, Nunca le permitiría marcharse, no porque la amara, ni siquiera le deseaba a su lado por mero placer sexual.

Solo era su mensajera, aquella que hacia el trabajo sucio por el, nunca le trato con decencia ni le había otorgado dignidad. Era simplemente el objeto desechable que cualquier día seria cambiado por otro mas "útil" según su definición.

Pero esta vez, su hijo de sangre estaba sufriendo demasiado, y si continuaba así, podría terminar con un daño emocional demasiado intenso. Fue así como utilizo su poder de cambio para fingir ser alguien mas, mas cuando intento salir del oscuro follaje, alguien le tomo del cuello y le obstruyo la boca para impedir que su grito alertara al joven x.

No podía observar quien le impedía el avanzar, pero de alguna forma sabia que el estaba involucrado en esto. Como era posible, que aun viéndolo sufrir de esa forma, no lograra sacar una gota de compasión de su alma. Tan lleno de odio estaba su corazón, es mas el deseo de venganza que el instinto de padre.

De alguna manera ella sabia que no podía confiar a Kurt a alguien así, solo le traería desgracias a su vida, estaría constantemente perseguido por todos los bandos. Así como ella, Odiada por mutantes y Humanos por igual. De alguna manera debía ayudarlo, mas por falta de oxigeno perdía fuerzas y conciencia al mismo tiempo. Lo ultimo que pudo observar antes de desmayarse era a su hijo a punto de ser atacado, por quien podría ser su padre.

_Mas en la mansión la situación no cambiaba desde la partida de Kurt. Algunos solo le mencionaban en secreto, otros ni le nombraban por considerarlo un tema demasiado delicado. Y mas porque podrían ser sorprendidos por Kitty. _

_No deseaban el lastimarla mas de lo que el había hecho, aun cuando ya habían pasado meses desde que se había marchado, ella aun lloraba su partida. No podía creer que el se marchara, Y que nunca comprendiera lo que ella sentía por el. _

_Pero eso no era lo único, Scott le había por fin propuesto matrimonio a Jean, Logan se había marchado de allí hacia poco, al parecer su versión femenina necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, mientras pasaba por algunos malos ratos, donde las pesadillas eran ya demasiado para soportar._

_Ororo estaba en África, visitando a su familia, en búsqueda de una cura para su sobrino, no se perdonaba el hecho de no haber podido ayudarle. _

_Gambit era alguien frecuente en las partes mas lejanas de la mansión, solía verse con Rogue a escondidas, pero ahora era un poco mas descarado, y con cada mes se acercaba mas y mas a la mansión. Ya a ninguno le importaba, al parecer Magneto no presentaba signos de quererlo a su lado de nuevo. _

_Me sentía vacía sin su presencia a mi lado, era difícil el lograr que se presentara alguien parecido a el, jamás podría encontrar otro igual, solo había un Kurt en este mundo, y jamás logro entender lo que sentía por el._

La noche se tragaba el bosque, ya debía marcharme, sentía que era observado por alguien, pero no le tome importancia, estaba en un bosque, era normal sentirse así, habían muchos animales que pueden o no mostrar un interés en ti.

Me transporte a la casa ocultando mis manos, mas el olfato de mi padre pudo percatarse rápidamente de que tenia sangre el ambiente, me pidió mostrar mis manos y sin poder chistar tuve que hacerlo, Le dije que algo me había sucedido con el anzuelo, o con alguna roca, eso sacaba a relucir mientras me limpiaba y curaba, A veces pensaba que el era un mutante por su olfato, mas eran los años de experiencia como cazador los que le ayudaban a pulir sus sentidos.

Mi madre aun estaba arriba acomodando mi cuarto, eso la calmaba cuando estaba preocupada, debía tener las manos ocupadas para que su mente no divagara mil y unas calamidades que podrían ocurrirme.

Mi padre le llamo mientras me pidió que escondiera las manos sutilmente de mi madre para que no formara una escena, en cierta manera como que mi padre había descubierto que solo fui para desahogarme, y que me había lastimado en el proceso.

-. Hijo, es natural el querer descargar nuestras frustraciones con algo que no este vivo, muchas veces en el acto podemos lastimarnos a nosotros mismos y poner en riesgo nuestras vidas, sin tomar en cuenta que hay otras vidas pensando en ti .- Comento mientras se alejaba para limpiar la escena de la poca sangre que restaba.

Ya era hora de acostarse a dormir por lo que comencé a subir a mi habitación, algo pensativo, me tope con mi madre en el pasillo y logre ocultar mis manos bajo la manta, ella solo me mostró lo contenta que estaba con que hubiese regresado sin herida alguna. Y se marcho en dirección a mi padre.

Entre y me recosté en mi cama, perdiendo totalmente la batalla contra el agotamiento, y cayendo rendido en un profundo sueño.

Mas en lo profundo del bosque, alguien apenas se recuperaba de su inconsciencia, era una mujer de piel azul, que mostraba cierta indignación con el hecho de que estaba tendida y desnuda en la cama de Magnus, Al parecer tenia algo en mente para ella, mas lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era tener ese tipo de contacto con el. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron rápidamente cuando observo que había un par de agujas en el suelo.

De nuevo había experimentado con ella, ni siquiera la tenia desnuda por placer, Solo la utilizaba nuevamente como conejillo de indias, Eso le indignaba, a veces deseaba matarlo o morir en el intento. Pero que le había hecho. Por que para inyectarla tuvo que desnudarla, eso le tenia preocupada. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no le gustaba el como marchaban las cosas.

Mas cuando llego Magnus de improvisto con ropas nuevas, y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro sus dudas aumentaron.

-. QUE ME HAS HECHO MAGNUS, PORQUE ESTOY .- intento recriminarle, mas Magneto levantaba su mano derecha con intenciones de usar su poder, logrando que Mistyc cállese en el suelo revolcándose en si misma por el dolor.

-. Necesito tu cuerpo... tendrás un hijo... te agrade o no, y lo peor de todo es que por fin Kurt me será de utilidad, Después de que experimente con el de pequeño, busque una mujer adecuada para tener un hijo suyo, Desgraciadamente solo hay una persona en este planeta con los genes que deseo para que engendre una nueva raza de Mutantes. .-

A ella no le gustaba el como marchaban las cosas, Magnus estaba enloqueciendo con los años, estaba acaso refiriéndose a que ella era esa mujer, pero no es posible, como pedirle que tuviese un hijo con su propio hijo -. ESTAS LOCO, NO COOPERARE CONTIGO MAGNETO ES MI HIJO, PODRE SER MUCHAS COSAS, PERO JAMAS HARE LO QUE DESEAS, PRIMERO MUERTA .- afirmo mientras intentaba escapar.

Pero Magnus tenia ya todo planeado, había insertado metal liquido en el cuerpo de Mistyc, podía asesinarla si lo deseaba, pero necesitaba sus genes y su cuerpo para engendrar a su preciado experimento.

Ella solo se retorcía del dolor cuando el metal rasgaba en pequeñas partes sus intestinos, las heridas eran pequeñas pero sumamente dolorosas, pero no deseaba seguir con vida para que Magnus llevase a cabo sus ideas. No quería estar de esa forma con su hijo, pero Magnus se le iba encima tomando con sus brazos a la agotada mujer y llevándola a los adentros del escondite. Algo estaba por ocurrirle. Y el único testigo era el viento que mostraba su presencia con fuerza a través de la ventana, alzando la capa de magneto ondeándola sin detenerse, y dando a descubrir un extraño objeto aferrado a su espalda.

La mañana tornaba de anaranjadas las montañas, mientras que amanecía con lentitud. El despertaba con los ánimos por fin renovados, su sueño en mucho tiempo había sido un constante martirio, mas por fin había sido lo que tanto anhelaba uno reparador. Que le mostrase que aun había oportunidad de formar una vida nueva.

Mas cuando bajo para saludar a sus padres, se encontraba con una desagradable sorpresa, Magneto estaba allí sentado al lado de sus padres, esperando a su invitado. Mientras apresaba a los dos con una aro metálico que se cerraba cada vez mas con intenciones de partirles a la mitad.

-. MAGNETO SUELTALOS .- agrego mientras se alistaba para desaparecer. Mas la señal de Magnus moviendo el dedo índice de su mano de un lado a otro en forma negativa le llamo la atención.

-. Si quieres que vivan lo suficiente para contarlo vendrás conmigo, sin ninguna especie de truco o intención de escapar. Los mantendré constantemente vigilados, y serán ellos los que paguen el precio de que escapes o vengas a rescatarles, entendido, Así que muevete, no hagas preguntas e introdúcete en la esfera. .- Comento mientras salía de allí con aires de no bromear en asesinar a sus padres para conseguir lo que desea.

Kurt solo pudo mirar a sus padres con lagrimas en sus ojos -. Lo siento es mi culpa .- Exclamo mientras se marchaba de allí con dirección a Magneto que le envolvía en metal y se lo llevaba de allí con macabras intenciones.

Los padres preocupados por su hijo, no sabían que mas hacer, lo único que podían hacer era el intentar comunicarse con la antigua escuela de Kurt, tal vez ellos puedan encontrar una forma de ayudarles.

_Con cada día que pasaba, sentía que mas lejos estabas de mi, por alguna razón sentía que mi vida jamás seria la misma, ya no miraba igual las cosas, me hacías falta y como no tienes idea. _

_Hasta que por fin, el teléfono sonó con desesperación, Fue Scott quien contesto y descubrió que era una llamada de la familia de Kurt, el rumor se corrió con rapidez y no tardo en llegar a mi. Intente llegar lo mas rápido que pude hasta donde el profesor para poder saber alguna noticia de el. _

_Pero el rostro de Javier era desalentador, algo malo había ocurrido y eso me estaba matando por dentro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi cuando recibió por completo la noticia, eso me carcomía por dentro, algo malo había pasado. Por eso me miraba fijamente. Temía que en su dolor hubiera decidido suicidarse. _

_El sonido del plástico del teléfono resonando al colgar, parecían truenos atacando mis oídos con intención de dejarme sorda. Resonaban por toda la sala, y mil y un pensamientos y cosas horribles que le hubiesen podido suceder a Kurt aparecían en mi cabeza. _

_-. Han... Magneto a secuestrado a Kurt Todos al Ave negra .- Comento mientras movía con desesperación su silla hacia Cerebro. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, allí espere con ansias que saliese y nos dijese la ubicación de Kurt. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, salía un profesor frustrado. Al parecer Magnus había previsto todo. Y tenia A Kurt en un lugar donde cerebro no lo encontrase. _

_Mi alma se destrozaba con cada minuto que pasaba, donde lo tenia, para que lo quería, era acaso alguna venganza en contra de los hombres X. Acaso desahogaría toda su frustración en Kurt. _

_-. PROFESOR POR FAVOR DEBEMOS IR HACIA ALLA, NO PODEMOS DEJAR A KURT EN MANOS DE MAGNETO .- comente asustada de lo que podría pasar. Mas el profesor solo me llevo hacia el ave negra y con los demás, Allí tenían mi viejo traje, esperándome para partir en su búsqueda, jamás me harían algo tan cruel como dejarme esperando después de todo lo que había estado sufriendo. Nos montamos en el Ave negra y emprendimos el viaje. _

_-. No importa donde estés Kurt, iré a rescatarte .- _

El camino era amargo para el joven de azul pelaje, no sabia si magneto había cumplido su trato al no lastimar a sus padres. No le quedaba de otra mas que creer firmemente que sus padres no corrían riesgo alguno.

-. QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI .- agrego molesto mientras miraba los brazaletes que le impedían el usar sus poderes, y conociéndole posiblemente impedían también el que fuera rastreado por Cerebro.

Pero nadie le respondía, el solo le miraba desde las alturas mientras lo transportaba en esa esfera. El viaje fue corto, el aterrizaje brusco, de alguna forma Magnus se desquitaba con el por las veces que fue derrotado por el y sus camaradas.

Le sacudía constantemente contra algunas paredes, o era el desquite de tanta frustración o de alguna manera perdía control sobre las habilidades magnéticas que poseía. El trayecto por fin finalizo y la esfera se abría dejando libre a su prisionero. Estaba maltratado pero aun así podía moverse. Mas lo que pudo vislumbrar al abrir sus parpados era horrible.

Su madre estaba tendida sobre una cama, atada, golpeada por resistirse, y para colmo desnuda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Mistyc en tal estado, podría ser alguien que le ha causado malos momentos. Pero era su madre, no podía olvidarlo por mas que lo intentase.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, corrió hacia ella e intentaba despertarla, pero estaba completamente inconsciente, posiblemente se había resistido hasta que no pudo mas, estaba sangrando en algunos puntos, Pero la herida mas profunda estaba justo por encima de sus pechos.

Se quito su remera lo mas rápido que pudo para intentar ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, pero era en vano, Magneto se acerco a el y le azoto contra la pared usando el metal de sus pulseras para mantenerlo a raya.

-. MALDITO, POR QUE LE HACES ESTO ES MI MADRE .- agrego mientras intentaba atacarle, pero las pulseras se habían fundido en el metal de la pared, impidiéndole siquiera avanzar unos pocos pasos.

-. Mistyc, jamás moriría por heridas tan insignificantes como estas, además su función es solo la de preservar un futuro para mi raza. .- agrego Magneto mientras sus esferas se acercaban a Kurt, rasgando la ropa en su cuerpo, dejándole tal y como había llegado al mundo. Eso no le agradaba a Kurt, Magnus era un loco, pero esto se salía de la escala. Que demonios le ocurría, sus ojos parecían perdidos, como si no tuviese vida.

-. QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO .- Agrego al ver que elevaba a mistyc con direccion a su cuerpo, en sus muñecas, tobillos y cintura había un pequeño aro metálico que le permitía el movilizar el cuerpo de Mistyc a su antojo, mas lo incomodo era la posición en la que estaba el cuerpo y la manera en como se estaba acercando a el.

-. ESPERA, NO...NO PUEDES ELLA ES MI MADRE, ME NIEGO .- Exclamo mientras intentaba safarse de la pared. -. POR FAVOR, ME NIEGO A HACER ALGO COMO ESO, DETENTE .-

Su cuerpo por fin tocaba sexo con sexo, no era posible, pero como era de saberse Kurt no estaba animado para un encuentro de esa calaña con su madre. Le parecía enfermo, bastante sadico como para ser Magneto.

-. Al parecer no estas dispuesto, para este Acto, acaso habrá algo que te anime a tomarla, Necesito que quede en estado del Mutante teletransportador .- Agrego mientras se quitaba el casco y mostraba una serie de pequeños tentáculos que se insertaban en las venas y cráneo de Magnus, Había algo extraño y no era culpa de Magneto.

-. QUIEN ERES, TU NO ERES MAGNETO, QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE DESEAS .- agrego Kurt mientras intentaba separar su cuerpo del de su madre. Estaban demasiado cerca, incómodamente cerca.

-. Soy un demonio... solo eso debes saber, Fui desterrado por un maldito de tu especie, fui consumido por el fuego de su ira, calcinado por su presencia, para que mi cuerpo quedara hecho polvo. Por ultimo mi alma fue encerrada en una Lapida, Que coincidencialmente fue liberada cuando la Esfinge, fue atacada en un intento de retener a Apocalipsis. .- agrego la presencia mientras separaba a mistyc y le arrojaba a la cama.

-. Y QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE VER YO .- comento mientras miraba preocupado su situación, mirando como la criatura parecía alimentarse del poder de Magneto, o peor aun su cuerpo se mostraba pálido, estaba robándole la vida.

-. COMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AL CUERPO DE MAGNETO .-

Pero la criatura solo miraba con rencor la situación, no sabia como lograr que Kurt dejara su semilla en el cuerpo de Mistyc, Por lo que solo pensaba con rapidez, hasta que una solución se le presentara.

-. Magnus me tenia como parte de su colección, hace 2 días tuvo un pequeño accidente, ocasionando una explosión aislada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi urna liberara mis restos, El los inhalo por supuesto, yo solo me apodere de su cuerpo en 1 día, y pues lo demás es historia, pero sus planes estaba centrados en ti, por alguna razón tiene bastante interés en tu origen. Al parecer el logro hacerte algo de pequeño.

Tu madre lo descubrió, y escapo contigo en sus brazos, después por cosas de la vida ella te perdió y terminaste en manos humanas, Ella decidió que tendrías una vida mas placentera, con ellos que vivir eternamente acosado por humanos y por supuesto Magnus.

-. Madre... .- agrego mientras miraba su cuerpo aun inconsciente y desnudo, por alguna razón no despertaba por el movimiento, podría estar malherida. Pero la mano de Magnus en su mentón le sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

-. Sabes, tu Aparentemente padre, deseaba hacerte evolucionar, pero ese plan para mi es innecesario, Solo necesito un cuerpo nuevo en que habitar, uno similar con mis antiguas habilidades .-

-. Teletransportarcion, Transmutación, Esas solían ser mis habilidades, Con ella me las apañaba, y con lo que he absorbido del conocimiento de mi Huésped podré recuperar un cuerpo con esas habilidades, si Tu madre tiene un hijo con sus genes y los tuyos por supuesto, Además conservare la habilidad de copiar los recuerdos de quien reciba alguno de mis tentáculos, poco a poco podré tener la suficiente fuerza y conocimiento como para dominar estas tierras y quien sabe, el mundo .-

-. ESTAS LOCO, JAMAS COOPERARE CONTIGO, JAMAS ESCUCHASTE JAMAS .- Aclaro mientras observaba con repugnancia a la criatura que posesionaba a Magneto.

-. En serio... creo que has olvidado, algunas de mis habilidades, pero claro no necesito tu cuerpo para huésped, teniendo a magnus, Pero puedo extraerte con alguno de mis tentáculos tus recuerdos y copiarlos, dolerá... mucho, como no tienes idea .-

Un tentáculo se acercaba a su frente y se incrustaba en su piel, dejando escapar con su entrada hilos delgados de sangre, los gritos resonaban en el ambiente, sentía como perforaba piel, carne y hueso para llegar al cerebro y extraer los recuerdos.

Mistyc despertó por los gritos, pudo por fin abrir sus ojos para mirar el infierno en la tierra, su hijo gritaba de dolor y ella estaba demasiado herida como para ayudarlo. Lo único que pudo decir su desgarrada alma fue el nombre de Kurt, cuando lo grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-. KURT .-

_**Continuara... **_


	3. Liberando al Demonio 1 parte

_**Espero sepan disculpar las demoras de este capitulo, y tambien su posterior "cortedad" por decirlo asi, desgraciadamente, perdi el "guion" original de la historia, con el cual me guiaba por lo que habia perdido la idea general de como continuarlo ( lo olvide )... por ahora logre recuperar algo en mi cabeza de como seria originalmente asi que bueno espero sepan esperar un poco a que publique el siguiente cap que sera una recomenza en "largura" para compensar mi falta de actualizacion... ( como estoy apurado no puedo responder reviews, espero sepan disculparme). **_

_**Capitulo III**_

**_¡Liberando al demonio!... 1 parte..._**

Que es esta sensación que rodea mi alma¿Dolor, agonía o desesperación? No lo se a ciencia cierta, la verdad es que tengo algo dentro de mí que me carcome, me devora y me consume a paso lento.

Intento sentir tu presencia, pero es en vano, has desaparecido de mi vida, incluso todo parece una pesadilla sin fin.

Una donde no logro alcanzarte por mas que me esfuerce, donde te escabulles de mis manos como el agua. No logro sujetarte por más fuerte que lo intente. ¿Tanto deseas alejarte de mi?... Acaso tanto te desagrado, o acaso tienes miedo de enfrentar la verdad.

De que fuiste un idiota sin razones, un tonto cegado por el dolor, que no admitía que el pasado es solo eso, una secuencia de eventos que ya han transcurrido. Que solo se mantienen perennes en la memoria, marchándose con el tiempo al ser lentamente subyugados por otros recuerdos mas recientes. Mas sin embargo, regresando al menor indicio de similitud con aquel entonces.

El traer viejos recuerdos a la vida, suele ser hermoso, un momento memorable en cualquier evento de la vida, pero estos suelen ser recíprocos, van de un lado al otro, también entregan un sin numero de situaciones desagradables.

Recuerdos que suelen transportarte a eventos tan lejanos como dolorosos... curiosamente, descubres cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde aquel entonces, mas también compruebas que muchas veces, el dolor sigue siendo el mismo, o incluso "aderezado" con el amargo sabor de la fortaleza del "aparente olvido".

Eso y mil y un tormentos más acosaban mi ser en el transcurso del tiempo dentro del ave negra. Y para complementarlo sentía sus miradas punzantes sobre mí, compadeciéndome, subestimándome.

Y no porque pensaran mal de mi, sino que no confiaban en mis habilidades estando sumida en tal estado emocional. Debía darles la razón por pensar así, podríamos estar arriesgando nuestras vidas y yo no estaba totalmente concentrada. Eso tarde o temprano nos podría salir caro.

Por ahora solo miraba mis manos temblorosas sobre mi regazo, intentando imaginarme que tan bien estaría Kurt en las garras de Magnus; ese mal nacido, que podría querer con mi duende peludo.

Sin desearlo, se me venia a la cabeza la imagen de un Kurt torturado de mil y un formas por ese desgraciado. Logrando que mi ira fuera en aumento a medida de que el ave artificial cruzaba los cielos a gran velocidad

-. ¡Kurt, aguanta por favor¡Estoy en camino! .-

dddddddddddd

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bosque no era lo que siempre fue, nuevamente se escuchaban lamentos de dolor en todo el ambiente.

Centurias habían trascurrido desde que estas tierras escucharon lamento tal, desde que las continuas campañas bélicas de los Teutones estaban en pleno apogeo. Pero ahora, era un solitario lamento.

Un alarido para ser mas exacto, ya que en su focalización solo se percibía: dolor, angustia, sufrimiento... y no era para menos, sentía su cráneo a estallar, a cada segundo que el intruso hurgaba en sus adentros con sus amorfas extensiones.

Una mujer de azul coloración, intentaba erguirse a duras penas, trataba con todas sus fuerzas el ayudarle, el detener toda esta locura. Pero por mas que lo intentaba fracasaba... Sus prendas metálicas se aferraban al suelo gracias al poder magnético de su aprehensor.

Solo podía observar cada doloroso segundo, como su sangre era vilipendiada ante su atónita mirada.

Como este nauseabundo ser escudriñaba el pasado de su prole, hurgando en su cabeza, y arrancando cada gramo de cordura de su ya maltrecho hijo. Que acaso el destino solo le tenia reservado dolor al fruto de sus entrañas.

Que no es suficiente ya el ser: odiado, repudiado y perseguido por como aparenta, no es justo como el destino hace sufrir a quienes menos lo merecen. Lo peor de todo, es que su poder de transmutar era inútil... sus prendas cambiaban con ella...estaban hechas del mismo acero inteligente que usaba Magneto para sus esferas de transporte.

Y tan pronto como comenzó el tormento, este llego a su fin... logrando que mi cabizbajo ser alzara la vista de inmediato, temerosa de que ese fúnebre silencio no fuese mas que el preludio del fin.

Y si... no parecía que me equivocase... el se alejaba sonriente de mi hijo, solo para darme el susto de mi vida, ya que en mi apuro por ver su condición, lo primero que pensé fue que lo había asesinado.

Intente levantarme nuevamente, correr hacia el, pero no podía, el magnetismo era un enemigo con el que no podía lidiar. Mi alma solo sintió alivio cuando le escuche toser a duras penas. Eso al menos me dio la certeza de que aun estaba con vida... No cambiaba nuestra situación, pero al menos era un peso menos en mi alma, ya tenia suficientes.

Pero saque conclusiones muy apresuradas... mis tormentos no terminaron allí, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante al sentir su presencia a mi lado, levantándome poco a poco... colocándome sus tentáculos encima... perforando mi cuerpo como lo hizo con mi hijo.

Sentía mi carne desgarrarse, el como lentamente mi cuerpo se entumecía por completo, a medida de que sus asquerosas extremidades entraban mas en mi, disminuyendo mi fuerza... sometiéndome a sus deseos y locuras.

Logrando que mi poder se accionara, cambiando mi forma, morfeando mi cuerpo al de una joven X. No podía creerlo, ni yo misma podía controlarme, este sujeto estaba tomando completa posesión de cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

Solo mi conciente mas profundo observaba temeroso como el me hacia levantarme, el como me hacia caminar en su dirección, liberándole de sus ataduras; cargando su cuerpo hacia la cama donde anteriormente yo yacía desfallecida.

Arrojándole sobre ella y mirando todo con aparente lascivia, incluso admirando el como un muro metálico nos daba cierto dejo de privacidad.

-. ¡NO! .- intente gritar al ver que me dirigía hacia el con bajas intenciones, -. ¡DETENTE! .- agregue al mirar que mis labios rozaban los suyos.

-. ¡DESPIERTA! Rogué muy dentro mío para que el despertara y terminara con esta locura, agradeciendo al cielo, claro cuando este abrió sus ojos, como respondiendo a mis ruegos.

-. ¡Kurt, me alegra tanto que estés despierto! .- comente al sentir como una parte de mi regresaba lentamente, pero ¿como?.

Yo solo lo miraba complacida, esperando que no entrara en pánico al ver en que situación estábamos involucrados. El tomo mis manos suavemente, rodeándolas con las suyas y atrayéndome a su cuerpo con un leve abrazo.

Un abrazo que ansié y añore toda mi vida desde que le di a luz, una acción que tanto implore pudiese algún día ser digna de recibir por parte de mis hijos. Pero el momento me duro muy poco tiempo, sus manos recorrían mi figura con otras intenciones a las de un simple abrazo.

De nuevo intente hablar, pero mi cuerpo nuevamente había dejado de pertenecerme, mire aterrada como lentamente el me recostaba sobre la colcha, y se alejaba de mi lentamente, descubriendo sus ojos, su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos irradiaban ira, furia y muchas emociones reprimidas.

Sus iris habían optado una forma felina, o reptiliana diría yo, se destacaban de un negro oscuro como el azabache, que era opacado por un amarillo fugas en el resto del ojo, dándole una apariencia demoníaca. Su pelaje se oscureció, mientras que sus manos ávidas recorrían mi cuerpo en mil y una formas.

Este no era el Kurt que yo conocía... era una aberración de aquel tranquilo chico que una vez fue mi hijo, Tal vez esta era la versión evolucionada de Nightcrawler... No, este no era el... era ese maldito parásito. Había hecho algo pero ¿que?...

No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione así cuando me acaricia... ¡AYUDENME!... ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡Kurt!... no... nn... Kurt.

_**Continuara...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Liberando al Demonio 2 parte

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Liberando al demonio 2 parte...**_

**E**stoy maldita, si, maldita, condenada a sufrir cuanta penuria exista en este mundo, relegada a las sombras desde que tengo uso de razón, he hecho actos horribles, imperdonables, y en algunas situaciones los he cometido adrede.

Pero hoy no me perdono lo que acaba de ocurrir, Jamás me lo perdonare, me siento la peor madre en toda la historia de la humanidad.

A mi lado, yace agotado aquel que es mi sangre, mi cachorro... mi hijo, su cuerpo humedecido por lo que acaba de ocurrir, sus ojos empañados por lo que tuvo que vivir, yo simplemente estoy inmóvil a su lado.

El metal en mis muñecas impide que me mueva, pero la verdadera razón por la que no puedo salir huyendo es que estoy agotada, el maldito que obligo a Kurt a poseerme lo mantuvo en el acto por horas... No escucho mis palabras de clemencia, no escuchaba mis gritos de dolor, solamente... Solamente... disfrutaba los que emitía mi cuerpo, al recibir placer.

No pude evitarlo, por mas que trate de rechazarlo, mi cuerpo disfrutaba el contacto, tantos años de descuido, tantos años sin recibir caricia alguna, permitieron a mi cuerpo traicionar mi corazón con facilidad.

Aun cuando todo fue obligado, aun cuando el dolor fue insoportable, mi cuerpo disfruto cada minuto al acostumbrarse.

Yo lloraba en silencio por lo que acababa de hacer, aun cuando fue en contra de mi voluntad, será algo con lo que no podría vivir, la culpa era demasiada y la verdad, fue la gota que desbordo el vaso.

Inesperadamente sentí movimiento a mi lado, mi hijo había despertado, me asuste de que todo el acto empezare de nuevo, sus manos tocaron mi cintura, sus caricias me estaban llevando a la locura, sus labios rozaron mi cuello, moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba, hasta morderme ligeramente la oreja.

El poder del parásito sobre mi se había debilitado, podía sentirlo, mas aun así por mas que lo intentaba, la palabra "detente" no surgía de mi boca. De nuevo mi cuerpo me traicionaba disfrutando el contacto, estuve a punto de darme por vencida a sus caricias nuevamente, mas solo me basto ver su mano acercarse a mi pecho para recordarme que quien producía tales caricias... era mi hijo.

-. ¡Kurt DETENTE! .- exprese con firmeza, recupere mi cuerpo alejándome de el lo que pude, extrañamente el magnetismo ya no me aprisionaba a la cama. Caí estrepitosa en el suelo, volteando aterrada a mirar a mi vástago. Su expresión era maligna, fuerte, algo grotesca. Sus colmillos habían crecido unos centímetros y sobresalían por fuera de sus labios.

A mi espalda pude sentir una presencia oscura, que observaba mi miedo con total disfrute, De nuevo me alzaba con brusquedad ante su poder, mostrándome a Kurt con desdén, este me miraba lujurioso, odiaba verlo así, mire atónita mi reflejo en las paredes, era una joven X, no, no era ella, era la chica que salía con Kurt en la preparatoria Bayville.

El parásito sonreía a gusto a mis espaldas, acercándose a mí con malas intenciones, susurrándome barbaridades al oído.

Libero a mi hijo de su hechizo, logrando que regresare a la normalidad mientras mi cuerpo era exhibido hasta el mas mínimo detalle ante el. Su rostro se mostraba furico, porque sabía lo que había hecho.

Su mirada intentaba negar lo que había vivido, Jamás lo admitiría, pero el juego del parásito era destruir su confianza, su mundo, por lo que me obligo a regresar a la normalidad ante su mirada atónita.

Mis ojos lloraban mientras el gritaba ante lo que veía, El parásito simplemente lo enloquecía mientras perforaba mi vientre con sus tentáculos. Bruscamente sacaba de mí el óvulo fertilizado. Intentaba gritar de dolor, pero mi cuerpo estaba bajo su control nuevamente. Al final lo saco, arrojándome a los brazos de mi hijo.

Probablemente estaba muriendo, en el fondo es lo que deseaba, Kurt me sujetaba asustado con una de sus manos, mientras la otra simplemente sujetaba su rostro soportando el dolor de lo que acontecía.

Sus recuerdos lo torturaban, y lo que observaba lo mataba lentamente, aun cuando me estremecía del dolor por la herida, lo que mas me lastimaba era ayudar al parásito a enloquecerlo.

Finalmente ocurrió, mi vista flaqueo, me pareció ver a Kurt sufrir un fuerte espasmo, escuchaba a su corazón palpitar con furia dentro de su pecho, me soltó con lentitud, mientras su pelaje oscurecía nuevamente. Su mirada regreso a ser salvaje, Su tristeza desapareció, aplastada por una sonrisa de vil aparentar.

Me deposito en la cama, mientras salía del lugar, se postro ante el parásito y juro lealtad eterna. Yo en cambio, perdía la conciencia, probablemente moría, la cama se hundía en el metal gracias al poder de Magneto, Caí con fuerza al sótano del laboratorio.

La entrada se cerró y me rodeo la oscuridad... curiosamente, el eco me torturaba una y otra vez con mi propio llanto, al menos lo hizo hasta que mis ojos pedían cerrarse. Quizás... mi momento había llegado, y mientras se cerraban lentamente, la imagen de ese nuevo Kurt atormentaba mi ser. En que se había convertido mi pequeño hijo.

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Liberado

**_Capitulo X_**

_**Liberado...**_

**S**us manos rodeaban mi cuello por completo, apretando con insistencia mi traquea, impidiéndome respirar, robándome con su poder, cada aliento de vida que pudiese quedar ya en mi.

Pero, ¿realmente estoy con vida?, o simplemente hacia unos segundos que mi alma había sido desgarrada por completo, dejando este vació cascaron sufrir lo que mi espíritu simplemente ya no puede lidiar.

Abro ligeramente mis ojos, intentando en vano comprobar que lo que esta sucediendo, no es mas que una pesadilla, ¡Pero el dolor! El miserable dolor, se hace presente de nuevo, recordándome con su presencia, cuan real es lo que esta sucediendo.

¡Estoy, muriendo en manos de Kurt!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**iro a través de la ventana, el como la tierra pareciese desplazarse tan velozmente bajo mis pies, aun cuando claramente conozco la verdad tras esta visión, no es la tierra, es el avión quien se desplaza a toda velocidad por el cielo.

Más aun así, intento inútilmente de llenar mi cabeza de diversos pensamientos, en su mayoría inútiles, para no pensar en lo que me mantiene preocupada. ¡¡Pero es en vano!! aun cuando pienso en cualquier minúsculo detalle, cualquier estupidez o evento que haya ocurrido en mi vida.

En mi pecho existe una especie de duda, un miedo, una sensación, ¡¡¡algo!!! que me mantiene a la expectativa de cualquier pequeño detalle, cada sonido me asusta, cada movimiento me altera, pareciese que mi cuerpo estuviese en alerta constante, gracias a esta sensación que embarga mi pecho.

Mis manos tiemblan ligeramente, aun cuando intento controlarlo, no puedo, mientras mas trato de ocultarlo, mas fuerte es la sensación en mi pecho, ese ¡¡¡vació creciente!!! Ese miedo constante a lo que paso, esta pasando y podría ocurrir.

Muy dentro de mi conozco la solución a tal problema, tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema, tenia que hablar con alguien a como diera lugar, pero también se que muy dentro mío, tan solo una persona traería alivio a mis males.

¡¡¡Necesitaba verle con desesperación!!! Hablar con el, lo más probable es que solo el verle traería alivio a mis penas, más no una solución al mal en si.

A mi lado, Logan parecía inquisitivo de que ocurría, parecía comprenderme mas que nadie, por ello guardaba silencio, quizás, impidiendo el absurdo interés en todos de darme confort y calma. Comprendo su preocupación, más que nadie entiendo cuanto desean el ayudarme, más deben entender que las palabras y los abrazos son inútiles en estos instantes, solo curan el malestar superficialmente, entierran en un mar de buenas intenciones lo que me lastima, más no le eliminan.

Se queda allí, punzante, presente, creciendo lentamente en mi interior sin yo notarlo, creyendo que todo se ha quedado en el pasado, mas es solo una mascarada, aun en mi interior la herida esta presente.

Miro mis manos atentamente, ya no tiemblan, ¡¡¡no!!! Ahora es mi corazón el que golpea mi pecho sin piedad alguna, casi pareciese que fuese salir expelido de mis adentros con cada una de sus arremetidas, intento calmarle posando mis manos sobre mi pecho, intentando decirle que podría alertar a mi acompañante con sus constantes quejidos. Mas ya es tarde, miro de reojo a mi compañero, solo para verlo observarme fijamente.

Se que me mira profundamente, yo me siento incluso desnuda ante su mirada atenta, hago el amago de cubrirme aun cuando mis manos sienten la textura de la tela cubriéndome, mas en realidad se que no mira mi cuerpo desnudo, sino mi alma, mira a mis adentros, juzgándome, cerciorándose de que pasa por mi pequeña cabeza. Me quedo sin palabras mientras siento su presencia junto a la mía. Luego sentí su mano calida sobre mi hombro, en reacción gire el rostro en su dirección.

No me dijo nada, únicamente colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro, mientras me miraba fijamente, yo no se que me ocurrió, mas ese simple apoyo alivio la pesadez que me consumía desde adentro.

-. ¡Gracias! .- En voz baja agradecía su acción, sin sermones, sin palabras de aliento, ni nada por el estilo, únicamente, me otorgaba su entendimiento del asunto, ofreciéndome una mano amiga solo para conversar cuando este preparada para ello. Así que tan rápido como poso su mano, la aparto de mi lado.

Yo me quede observándole, preguntándome como parecía tan calmo ante la probable batalla que se nos avecinaba, muy dentro de mí, me preguntaba por cuantas experiencias tenia que haber pasado para acostumbrarse a esto. Pero la respuesta vino a mi con solo observar sus músculos tensarse ante la presión.

Por mucha experiencia que tengas, jamás te acostumbraras al campo de batalla, y a las posibles perdidas que encontraras en el.

El ave negra disminuía su velocidad con rapidez, no pude evitar dar un respingo, probablemente causado por la tensión que sobrellevaba. Al fin habíamos llegado al último lugar donde fue visto Kurt.

Sus padres se cercioraban atemorizados que fuésemos amigables, probablemente la habrían pasado muy mal en manos de Magneto. Javier se acerco a ellos, dándoles a entender que estaban seguros de cualquier peligro.

Ellos respondieron cada pregunta que hicimos, por lo que rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha ante la situación.

Wolverine parecía rastrear algo inusual en la fragancia de Magnus, lo hizo notar con insistencia al profesor, que miraba atento el lugar, realmente no tenia razones probables por las cuales Magnus raptara a su posible hijo.

Ordeno separarnos en grupos de dos, con la promesa de que mantuviéramos un contacto constante con el ave negra, que monitorearía cada movimiento nuestro. Yo corrí con la suerte de que el señor Logan insistió en acompañarme. Y a pesar de la aparente preocupación de todos por mi situación, el profesor no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Si fuese con alguno de los chicos, estarían mas al tanto de cómo me encontraba, que de sus propias vidas. Asunto que el profesor jamás dejaría de lado.

Corrí con Logan delante mío, el olfateaba lo mas que podía lo poco que restaba del olor de Magneto, la verdad, los escombros que había dejado atrás de su ataque, cosa extraña por demás, el suele ser mas cuidadoso de no dejar un camino que nos dirigiese hasta el, claro si es que deseaba que los demás se mantuviesen alejados. De otra forma nos dirigíamos a una posible trampa.

Nos desplazamos por horas, al menos hasta que Wolverine comenzó a detenerse cada dos pasos, esa conducta de Alerta constante solo significaba que algo nos estaba observando. Con su suerte era probable que fuese su eterno enemigo Dientes de Sable.

Estaba atenta a cualquier contrariedad, este sujeto solía jugar sucio, primero iría por la debilidad de Logan, ósea yo. No debía dejar que me capturase, podría costarme la vida y la de mi acompañante. Al menos pensaba eso hasta que un enorme roca arremetía contra nosotros, posiblemente media unos 14 metros de largo, por lo que no teníamos un espacio donde escapar, Por suerte mi poder fue muy útil en estos momentos. Nadaba a través de la roca con mi profesor bien sujeto a mi cintura.

Al salir, me asegure que nadie nos vigilase, emergí lentamente esperando no dejar a mi profesor encerrado en la roca, fue allí que escuche su grito de alerta, lo solté dejándole aprisionado en roca hasta la cintura, una figura caía a mis espaldas, cubierta de sombra y humo.

Su silueta era reconocible para mi adonde fuese, era Kurt, corrí sorprendida de verlo, aun cuando Wolverine me gritaba enojado alejarme de el, no le escuche, lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, sujetando al chico que había robado mi corazón.

La sorpresa no me duro mucho, sus manos me alejaban de el, se aferraban a mi cuello aprensando sin piedad alguna. Con su fuerza me alzaba unos centímetros en el aire, la sorpresa que experimentaba no me permitía reaccionar apropiadamente.

Sus manos rodeaban mi cuello por completo, apretando con insistencia mi traquea, impidiéndome respirar, robándome con su poder, cada aliento de vida que pudiese quedar ya en mi.

Pero, ¿realmente estoy con vida?, o simplemente hacia unos segundos que mi alma había sido desgarrada por completo, dejando este vació cascaron sufrir lo que mi espíritu simplemente ya no puede lidiar.

Abro ligeramente mis ojos, intentando en vano comprobar que lo que esta sucediendo, no es mas que una pesadilla, ¡Pero el dolor! El miserable dolor, se hace presente de nuevo, recordándome con su presencia, cuan real es lo que esta sucediendo.

¡Estoy, muriendo en manos de Kurt!

**_Concluirá..._**


	6. Epilogo

_**Bueno por fin he terminado una de mis historias... por lo que os dire si aun estais leyendo esto, pensaba alargarla mucho mas... pero como mi pc se habia quemado y perdi todo el original... tuve que reescribir muchas cosas... al final me agote y simplemente decidi hacer un capitulo para ponerle fin a todo esto. **_

**_En este capitulo uso dos canciones que simplemente se me vieron adecuadas en sus letras o parte de ellas para la escena._**

**_Three Days Grace - The Animal I have Become_**

**_System of a Down - The lonely day ( creo que mas o menos es asi el titulo ). _**

_**I Cant Scape This Hell…**_

**A**un cuando en mi cabeza gritaba a todo pulmón el no lastimar a Kitty, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, solo podía ver con horror como lentamente su cuerpo dejaba de moverse en señal de haber perdido la conciencia.

_**So many Times ive Tried… **_

**N**o puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo no obedece orden alguna, y lo peor es que lo único que siento en mi es placer… Arrojo su cuerpo contra la roca en la que esta atrapado Logan, logrando sacarlo momentáneamente de combate, al menos así me mantendría a salvo de sus garras, aun cuando estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en la roca.

_**But Im Still Caged Inside**_**… **

**M**iro con rencor a mis amigos, de alguna forma muy dentro de mi los culpo por todo lo que acabo de sufrir, y mientras mas lucho… siento que mi verdadero yo se disipa en un mar de ira sin control.

_**Somebody gets me trought this Nightmare**_

**D**ios, ayúdame… Ayúdenme… alguien por favor deténgame, por mi cabeza solo pasan horrores y sufrimiento. No quiero seguir viendo estas cosas… **HAGAN QUE SE DETENGA**. Si es una pesadilla, déjenme despertar… y si es la realidad… por favor díganme que es una pesadilla.

_**I cant control myself…**_

_**Someone if you can see… the dark inside of me… **_

_**Noone would ever change this animal i have become**_

_**Help me Believe… its no the real me…**_

_**Somebody help me TAME this animal i have become…**_

**M**e alejo de ellos intentando conseguir a mis demás compañeros, mi mente esta calmada… serena… simplemente mi antiguo yo se da por vencido… no puedo negarlo. Quiero matar a mis amigos.

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Epilogo… **_

**- N**ightcrawler, escúchanos somos noso… - No importaba cuanto gritaran su nombre, tampoco cuanto le imploraran el reaccionar, en este instante los jóvenes X, no estaban luchando contra un camarada, ni siquiera el viejo bromista que han de conocer.

Se estaban enfrentando a una criatura llena de furia y dolor, que de la manera mas primitiva, intentaba calmar su sufrimiento por medio de la violencia… al menos así su gran furia interna se calmaría.

Pero sus amigos lentamente, a pesar de estar vilipendiados, sabían que no era el mismo chico, que cada ataque suyo estaba dirigido a mal herir. Posiblemente a matar, rápidamente su instinto de supervivencia borraba toda lógica en sus pensamientos…

Scott, fue el primero en atacar lanzando su ráfaga óptica en cada sitio que su antiguo compañero aparecía, pero solo lograba devastar el lugar, y cubrir a todo el grupo con suficiente polvo como para perder el sentido de la ubicación.

El joven cíclope, sabía que era demasiado peligroso el arrojar un ataque sin siquiera saber desde donde estaba siendo atacado, podría terminar hiriendo a uno de sus amigos en el intento.

Trato en vano aspirar un poco de aire, pero el polvo invadía sus pulmones, ocasionando que su cuerpo expectorara con fuerza cada partícula extraña en el.

Abrió los ojos por unos segundos y para cuando pudo reconocer quien estaba a su lado no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el impacto de un tronco sobre su cráneo le dejo inconciente en el acto, posiblemente el golpe había causado daños internos.

Su cuerpo callo estrepitoso en el suelo, Jean pudo sentir como perdía lentamente contacto con la mente de su prometido, dejándose llevar por un arranque de ira, dejando volar su poder y dispersando esa molesta nube de polvo que impedía su visión, corrió todo lo que pudo cuando observo a su pareja tendida sobre el suelo inconciente. Miro a su alrededor para ver que Rogue aun estaba con ella, algo golpeada pero bastante conciente.

Busco al causante de estas heridas, mientras le miraba aun incrédula de cuan lejos había llegado.

- ¡Lo siento Kurt! Pero esta vez te has pasado de la raya –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**na adolorida mujer se levantaba de su incomodo sueño, mas bien pesadilla, acababa de tener relaciones con su propia sangre, su descendencia, y lo peor de todo es que gran parte de ella lo había disfrutado, miro sus heridas, estaba demasiado maltratada como para moverse realmente.

Rodeada de oscuridad, intentaba en vano habituarse a ella, nuevamente el destino confabula en su contra, dejándole sobrevivir con todo el horror que ha experimentado.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro mutar sus ojos en los de cualquier criatura habituada a la ausencia de luz, al menos así podía ver mejor el donde estaba. Analizando las cosas para ver en que podía ayudar, aun estando en tan deplorable estado.

No pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió complacida al ver el lugar en el cual yacía, era el depósito, mejor dicho, el sótano, un viejo deposito de explosivos y todo tipo de armas de gran envergadura. Estaba de suerte, sabia que al menos podía morir y llevarse todo este lugar consigo… Solo debía sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para cumplir con su objetivo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **D**espierta niña… vamos - en vano un hombre de edad aun desconocida, intentaba en vano regresar a la vida el cuerpo de su estudiante, el sonido de ella tosiendo con fuerza, intentando con todas sus energías llenar sus pulmones nuevamente, le llenaban de satisfacción. Lo había logrado, aun estando en la mas incomoda posición pudo traer a la vida a Kitty con un poco de respiración artificial.

- **S**iento despertarte bella durmiente, pero ese era un descanso para el que aun no estas lista – Ella fijo sus ojos en el, preguntándole si lo que había ocurrido fue solo una alucinación.

- No tenemos tiempo para averiguar que le sucedió al azul, pero te aseguro que si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar con Magneto, y averiguar como demonios revertir lo que sea le ha hecho –

Ella no respondió, solo se incorporo lentamente, sacando a su profesor de su empedrada prisión, el esfuerzo logro consumir sus últimas reservas de energía, desfalleciendo agotada sobre los brazos del mismo.

Sabia que dejar a Kitty allí solo empeoraría las cosas, no sabia si Kurt regresaría a terminar el trabajo, debía llevarla consigo y protegerla con su propia vida si era necesario… al menos tenia que ponerle un fin a todo esto… Lentamente camino hasta donde su nariz le guiaba… Muy pronto se enfrentaría cara a cara con Magnus, y aunque su voluntad decía lo contrario, su coherencia le indicaba estaba corriendo a una muerte segura.

El viento arrastraba sutilmente un leve rastro de Magnus, posiblemente esta vez el destino estaba de su lado, quizás le podría dar un fin a todo este asunto.

Aun con el peso extra podía llegar en cuestión de minutos, el problema era que la base, no estaba tan escondida como pensaba, o tal vez Kurt les había atacado porque inesperadamente se habían acercado demasiado. Pero al poder olfatear con más detenimiento. Logro vislumbrar que algo estaba terriblemente mal con este sitio, sobretodo con el olor de Magneto, una esencia extraña se mezclaba sutilmente con su sangre. Es probable que consiguiese un par de sorpresas al entrar.

No sabia que hacer, no podía enfrentar a Magneto con un cuerpo en su espalda, y mucho menos podía dejarla a la intemperie, el azul tenía una muy buena visión, y lo más probable es que Magnus ya haya al menos sentido el metal de sus huesos a un kilómetro de distancia.

Se arriesgo y entro en el sitio con la joven a cuestas, era lo menos que podía hacer en una situación como esta.

Se escondió lo mejor que pudo cuando su olfato le alerto de la presencia de un extraño, por lo que se oculto rápidamente tras las sombras, frente a el, pudo observar una extraña escena, Magnus concentrado totalmente en su trabajo, y en su espalda ya descubierta, podía observarse claramente el ente extraño.

- ¡ya decía yo que este olor se me hacia raro! – Delicadamente ubico el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, mientras el se escabullía con cuidado de no ser detectado, se agazapo lo mas que pudo, esperando que su salto fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a su presa de un solo golpe, pero su intento fue frustrado por una fuerte explosión a unos pocos metros de el, sumergiéndolo por los momentos bajo metros de escombros.

El fuerte golpe de la onda expansiva despertó de una manera poco usual y bastante dolorosa a la joven X, que intentaba en vano enfocar sus lastimados ojos. Por más que intentaba lo único que lograba enfocar era una borrosa imagen de lo que pudo haber sido un almacén, A su lado pudo notar que yacía una persona, tal vez no podía ver bien, pero podía claramente identificar la tonalidad de su piel.

Se acerco desesperada, asustada de que esa persona fuese su duende peludo, pero al examinar más detalladamente, pudo percibir que su anatomía era más delgada, más femenina, por lo que de inmediato su cabeza le alerto se encontraba justo al lado de Mistyc, intento alejarse, pero el sentir una desagradable humedad en sus manos solo le preocupo de manera desmedida.

No poseía el olfato de Logan, pero podía percibir claramente que el olor que este extraño liquido despedía no era mas que sangre, intento ayudarle pero la mujer no reaccionaba, por lo que habían dos opciones, o estaba inconciente, o había pasado a mejor vida.

El sonido de metal retorciéndose logro que saltara de miedo, sabia muy bien quien era el único capaz de lograr semejante hazaña, por lo que estando en su condición, jamás podría salir ilesa en un enfrentamiento directo.

Se escondió entre las sombras, arrastrando el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado, sabia que le odiaba en muchos niveles, pero jamás se perdonaría el abandonar a la madre del amor de su vida. Intento de nuevo el abrir sus ojos, sabia que tenia que dar lo mejor de si en este tipo de situaciones, por lo que a duras penas comenzó a enfocar su vista en el enemigo.

Lentamente sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados para así poder al menos ver y darse una idea general de cómo llego a este lugar, y fue allí donde vio a Magnus, malherido y maltratado sobre una mesa, con una asquerosa protuberancia sobresaliendo de su piel. Busco señal alguna de sus amigos, pero lo que vio no le agrado para nada, bajo rocas y restos, yacía la mano inmóvil de una persona inconfundible para ella, quien mas en este mundo tenia tres apéndices punzo cortantes emergiendo de sus huesos.

Miro mas aterrada aun que de ese mismo lugar, solo emergía sangre y ninguna otra señal de vida, por lo que se apresuro lo mas que pudo en atravesar lo mas silente posible el sitio con tal de rescatar a su maestro.

Saco su cuerpo lo mas lejos que pudo, solo para observar aterrorizada que una sombra cubría su anatomía con rapidez.

Al alzar la vista solo por un instante, pudo ver como una inmensa barra metálica se desplomaba sobre ella atravesando sin duda su pecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a lucha estaba por acabarse, aun a sabiendas de que su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, Jean se movía al descubierto, Kurt había recibido mas de una de sus bombas Psíquicas, logrando que cada movimiento suyo se alentara, si continua atacándolo de esta manera, no tardaría en matarlo, y aun cuando parte de ella le gritaba a todo pulmón cuan peligroso se había vuelto su compañero, ella sabia que este no era el mismo chico alemán que conocía de tantos años atrás.

Alzo su vista para ubicarse con más facilidad, pero por mas que buscaba, incluso rastreando la zona con sus poderes, no podía encontrar la presencia de Kurt. Un miedo súbito invadió su espina, sabia que sus últimos ataques habían sido totalmente fuertes, pero algo le decía que se había sobrepasado.

- ¡Kurt… respóndeme! – intento comunicarse con el telepáticamente, pero nunca hubo respuesta alguna. Se arrastro lo más que pudo hasta su prometido, despertándolo sutilmente.

Este abrió los ojos con lentitud, mareado, y demasiado confundido como para darle una respuesta inmediata a su compañera.

Ella sabía que probablemente el único peligro que corrían era ocasionado por sus heridas de batalla, es prioritario que fuesen atendidas lo antes posible.

-¿Dónde esta Kurt?- no sabia que respuesta entregarle, por lo que mi silencio al menos debía ser una respuesta mas apropiada por los momentos. El se guardo cualquier reprimenda, solo con ver a sus amigos en mala condición bastaba para al menos guardar silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l cuerpo de Kitty temblaba horrorizado al ver semejante objeto atravesando su pecho, un pequeño hilo de sangre goteaba de la minúscula herida que poseía, producto de una reacción tardía en activar sus poderes, pero al menos era tan solo un pequeño rasguño en vez de una horrorosa herida.

Miro a su atacante, sonreía de oreja a oreja con ver el producto de su trabajo, aun cuando sabia cuan fallo había sido su intento.

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí… no es acaso una de las chicas con las que el demonio azul copulo no hace unas horas!- Su voz rozaba lo burlesco, sabia que trataba con un grupo mutante de gran poder, al menos eso era lo que podía vislumbrar en los recuerdos de su huésped.

- ¿A que se refiere? – intento guardar la compostura, pero como lograrlo cuando alguien mas te dice que la persona que amas, acaba de tener aparentemente sexo contigo.

Ella saco su cuerpo del incomodo artefacto, logrando al menos el alejarse de el psicópata que estaba frente suyo. Y fue allí que el comenzó a usar sus poderes sobre ella… o al menos eso pensaba.

Cosa que probó ser lo contrario para cuando una sombra sobre su cabeza le sacaba de todo pensamiento anterior… Su rostro se baño ligeramente con la sangre de la mujer que hacia no mucho acababa de ayudar.

Sus manos temblaron ante la sola mirada de tan horrible escena, Magneto exhibía el cuerpo lastimado de la mujer como si fuese una prenda a la cual se debía mostrar con orgullo.

Ella lo supo al ver la forma en como estaba expuesto su cuerpo, las marcas en su piel y la sangre en algunos lugares específicos eran muestra clara de que había ocurrido, por lo que solo sus lagrimas expresaban el inmenso cúmulo de dolor que lentamente se formaba dentro de ella.

Que demonios había ocurrido en este lugar, para que Kurt terminara cometiendo semejante atrocidad.

Intento levantarse pero no pudo, sus piernas le flaquearon, su cuerpo simplemente no pudo creer lo que acaba de ver ante sus ojos. Un sonido fuerte, asqueroso… seco, parecido a un pequeño aplauso sofocado por algo liquido.

No sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación, una parte sonreía por ver que el mismo Kurt, había regresado junto a ella, aun cuando se notaba su sed de sangre en cada movimiento suyo, no obstante su victima no era otro que el mismo Magnus, que yacía inmóvil ante la herida que acababa de sufrir.

La masa abstracta se removía con fuerza de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre el suelo con fuerza… su experimento no había podido llegar a su fin gracias a la explosión, por lo que solo contaba con una pequeña muestra con un ovulo fertilizado en ella.

La muerte de su anfitrión, causo que lentamente su vida se fuese extinguiendo ante su mirada incrédula, tan cerca de su objetivo para morir de una manera tan rápida y patética… sobretodo a manos de alguien que supuestamente estaba completamente bajo su control.

El demonio azul parecía agitado… y sangraba ligeramente por las orejas…

Algo había pasado y ella lo sabía, la extensión de sus heridas significaba que había recibido demasiado daño a manos de un psíquico, incluso mas de la que su cuerpo podía soportar

Ella sabía que probablemente seria la última vez que lo vería con vida… al verlo directamente a sus ojos podías notar cuanto deseaba morir en ese instante.

Intento levantarse pero la voz ronca y adolorida de Kurt le tomo por sorpresa…

- ¡Si aprecias tu vida… lo mejor será que te largues! – a pesar de sus acciones, parecía guardar cierto rencor contra todos los que rodeaban.

- Kurt, ven conmigo, yo puedo ayudarte, todos podemos – ella intentaba en vano hacerle reaccionar, pero el simplemente se alejo de ella mirando a su madre nostálgico mientras tomaba sus manos.

- El kurt que conociste… murió en el momento en el que este sujeto le obligo a poseer a su madre – la aludida intentaba hablar en vano, pero la extensión de sus heridas había consumido cada fibra de energía restante en su cuerpo, realmente estaba a punto de morir.

- No seas estupido, ven conmigo – ella decidió que era su única oportunidad, el sangrado de Kurt no dejaba de fluir, mientras que sus ojos lentamente perdían brillo.

- Lo siento – agrego ella, pensando con todas sus fuerzas, despidiéndose del lejano profesor Javier que le imploraba una y otra vez reconsiderar lo que hacia, gran parte de su esfuerzo por obligarla a salir, era expelido por la voluntad de la chica…

**- Maldición Kitty toma a Kurt, REACCIONA SAL DE ALLI – **agrego el profesor mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar a sus estudiantes a como fuese lugar, pero solo pudo escuchar las palabras de la joven mientras abrazaba al peludo miembro de los hombres X.

- He tenido miedo de perderte, desde que te fuiste de mi lado, ahora amenazas con irte para siempre, y yo a pesar que amo mi vida, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés presente… - Ella abrazo al chico mientras sus ultimas lagrimas fluían con lentitud, su vida se apago silente en los brazos de quien amaba.

Ella a pesar de haberlo perdido solo sonrió… abrazándolo aun más, el fuego se expandía a gran velocidad, y ahora que examinaba más de cerca de Mistyc, pudo notar que portaba un contador en sus manos, otro aparato explosivo estallaría sin dudarlo, y no se arrepentía de morir al lado de quien amaba.

Es curioso como en este momento de desesperación… puedo escuchar una simple canción en mi cabeza… je, lo que es el destino…

_**Such a Lonely Day…**_

_**And its mine… **_

Que importa si ahora estoy sola… me acompañas en espíritu… puedo sentirte aquí a mi lado, aun cuando tu cuerpo físico ha muerto en mis brazos.

_**And if you go, I gonna go whit you…**_

No me importa a que sitio te dirijas, iré hasta el lugar mas profundo de infierno si es necesario… solo para estar contigo por la eternidad, incluso en ese nefasto lugar, si cuento con tu compañía no será tan malo.

_**And if you Die, I gonna Die whit you…**_

**Kurt… espérame voy hacia ti… **las llamas lo envolvieron todo, consumiendo sus cuerpos en el calor incontrolable, la bomba por fin estallo llevándose todo dolor consigo, las almas de dos jóvenes lentamente emergían de las cenizas… a pesar de que una de ellas parecía gritarle enojada a su acompañante por semejante decisión… al menos hasta que ella le tomo de la mano, para seguir juntos a su destino.

_**Take my hand and walk aways…. **_

_Contigo… la muerte no será el final…_

_No es tan malo morir… si tienes a alguien que te acompañe, y contigo a mi lado, la eternidad solo será un nuevo comienzo. _

_**Fin…**_

_**El demonio interior… **_


End file.
